theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Delia Abbott
'''Cordelia "Delia" Katherine Valentine Abbott '''is portrayed by Sophie Pollono, and formerly by Alix and Madeline Dubois and Riley, Isabelle and Olivia Jones. Biography Delia is the daughter of Billy Abbott and Chloe Mitchell. She has one half-brother named Johnny Abbott. Throughout Chloe's pregnancy, she passed off the baby as, Billy's brother, Cane Ashby's. Delia was born at the Abbott cabin on February 16, 2009, after Chloe followed Billy and Lily Winters there and became trapped there because of a blizzard. Shortly after the baby was born she and Chloe were rushed to the hospital and Chloe nearly died. While Chloe was unconscious, Cane named the baby Cordelia because it means heart and that's what Chloe kept referring to her as. When Cane found out that little Delia wasn't his daughter, he decided to sue for custody of her. Billy and Chloe got married in order to be able to keep their daughter, but Cane wasn't giving up. Cane wanted to marry Lily, but Lily said she wouldn't marry him unless he dropped the case, so he did. Not too long after that, Cane was revealed as a fraud and not Billy's brother. He explained that he knew the whole time that he wasn't Delia's father because he used Billy's real brother, Phillip's, DNA for the DNA test. Chloe and Delia moved in with Kevin Fisher shortly after Chloe broke up with her fiance, Chance Chancellor. This upset Kevin's ex wife, Jana Hawkes, who was still in love with him. Jana got a job at Delia's daycare. One day she showed up at work dressed like Chloe and asked Delia to help her get Kevin back. Jana saw Chloe, Kevin and Delia getting their Christmas cards done and became instantly jealous. She called Child Protective Services and told them a couple was traumitizing their little girl, and Chloe was threatened with losing her daughter for a time. The case was quickly dropped, although Billy also had his doubts about Chloe as a mother. He was further suspisious when he hired Jana as a nanny, and Chloe was so upset about it she broke into Jana's apartment. However, Chloe's fears were realized when Jana kidnapped Delia and Lucy with the intent of raising them with Kevin. Kevin convinced her to return them, but she pulled a gun out in front of the girls and took Kevin hostage. Relationships Parents *Billy Abbott (father) *Chloe Mitchell (mother) *Victoria Newman Abbott (stepmother) Siblings *Reed Hellstrom (step-brother) *Johnny Abbott (half-brother) Grandparents *Esther Valentine (maternal grandmother) *Jill Fenmore (paternal grandmother) *John Abbott (paternal grandfather, deceased) *Tiny (maternal grandfather) Aunts/Uncles *Jack Abbott *Ashley Abbott *Traci Abbott Connolly *Phillip Chancellor III *Lauren Fenmore-Baldwin (paternal great aunt) Cousins *Keemo Volien Abbott *Colleen Carlton (deceased) *Kyle Abbott *Abby Newman Video thumb|264px|left|Delia is born Photos newborn baby.png|Billy delievers Delia at the Abbott cabin delia and her mommy.png|Delia and her Mommy Delia and Daddy.png|Delia and her Daddy Delia meets Uncle Jack.jpg|Delia meets Uncle Jack delia meets chance.png|Delia meets Chance delia visits chance in the hospital.png|Delia visits Chance in the hospital delia's first halloween.png|Delia's first halloween delia and reed play.png|Delia and Reed play delia's first christmas.png|Delia's first Christmas delia turns one.png|Delia turns 1 victoria and delia.png|Victoria and Delia christmas cards 1.jpg|Christmas Cards picture-1421.png|Delia with Victoria Sophie Pollono.jpg|Cordelia "Delia" Katherine Valentine Abbott is played by Sophie Pollono. All though she was born on Feb 16, 2009 Y&R decided to change her birthday to Feb 14, 2006. This is her 6th Birthday Party! delia (440x218).jpg|Her birthday party Feb 14, 2012 Category:Kids Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Abbott family Category:Chancellor family Category:Fenmore family Category:Foster family